Council
The Council is an appointed rank of government officials who serve in an advisory capacity to the Sultan and attend to herd disputes and needs in Serora. Overview The Council consists of appointed officials chosen by the Sultan to act as their advisers. The Council has many duties. As the Sultan’s outreach to the public, they are expected to be accessible to the public, and may be required to travel as a part of their duties. Although councilors spend most of their time in the capital, they may also be sent out to tour remote settlements and nomadic bands to make sure everyone is heard. Members of the Council are empowered to resolve private disputes between herd members according to existing Seroran law. They can also pass down criminal punishments - individually for minor infractions, and collectively for more major crimes. In meetings, the Council introduce discussion topics from their meetings with the public, and can also introduce new potential legislation for the meeting to consider. They act as advisers and counsel to the Sultan, and are expected to use their previous expertise to provide the Sultan with useful insight. Unlike most Serorans, the councilors are literate. They are usually fluent or at least passable in sign language as well. Appointment and Requirements The Council is appointed by the Sultan, and they serve until they voluntarily resign, or are asked to step down and relinquish the role. Traditionally, most Councilors have come from the ranks of Peacemakers, Mullah, and the occasional notable community leader. However no career path is a barring factor, as long as the candidate fills the requirements. Ideally, a Sultan wants a Council with varied backgrounds and life-experiences. Most councilors are either pointed out by their community as a candidate, or present themselves as a candidate directly to the Sultan. The Sultan considers the applicant, and after confirming that they are applicable, either rejects or accepts them as a councilor. The Sultan can technically appoint anyone they like as long as they fill the requirements. The requirements for becoming a councilor are as follows: * Must be 25 or older * No major or recent criminal history * Has been a citizen of Serora for at least 5 years * Literate Current Council The Council has 5 seats * Tahla * Ashitash * Yamanu * Adelaide * Tesla Rank Levels * At 25 AP | Your job is to make sure the herd is running smoothly and shoulder a portion of the Sultan’s workload. To accomplish this, your mind has sharpened and grown analytical. Leave intuition to the Advocates; you rely on your logic and airtight reasoning to keep the herd together. You may gain your Tier 1 Talent early (for your first talent only). * At 50 AP | As a member of the council, you have to be easily recognizable by the members of your herd. Claim Cloth and Piercings from the shop for free. * At 75 AP | Although Seroran culture lends itself to altruism, you know that not everyone has the best intentions. You’ve become remarkably good at sussing out lies and half-truths, and can often sense when a situation is off. Add 15 SP to either your Wisdom or Cunning * At 100 AP | It is important that you are able to communicate with both the nomads and Serora’s Peacemakers. If your Familiar slot is free, receive one Seroran Mythical or Rare Familiar for free. Category:Ranks Category:Serora